A Crowd
by everworld2662
Summary: ArtemisAlexJames XOver Slash . Three parter. Artemis Fowl and Alex Rider can't really stand each other. However, there is one thing they have in common: James Sprintz, the wicked, charming millionaire's son who's recently fled from his home.
1. Surprises

A Crowd

**Title: A Crowd  
****Author: Ever1  
****Fandom: Artemis Fowl, Alex Rider  
****Genre: Angst/Romance  
****Length: Two Parter. 1rst part is about 4000 words.  
****Rating: M-15  
****Pairing: Alex/James, James/Artemis, Artemis/James/Alex, eventual Artemis/Alex.  
****Warnings: I think everything you need to know is in the pairing section. OT3s, so if you're not into that _go away_. Slash, also, obviously. Go away if you don't like that as well. **

**A/N: Firstly, let me just explain the conditions of writing. It is…7:32 AM. I have not slept. And by that I mean, have not. At all. So please excuse this if it is very bizarre. I have been listening to _How to Save a Life, The Fray _on a loop since 11 PM yesterday, and have just downed a mug of coffee that is not really doing what it is supposed to. A large majority of this was written from 4 am to now, with long pauses of playing _Road Trippin' _on my guitar very quietly so as not to wake parental wrath. It's all fascinating stuff, I know, and the only reason I'm telling you in such vast detail is to excuse the potentially shoddy writing, or either because my brain is fried and I do not realize how strange it is to be writing all this. **

**A/N 2: Possible OOCness? To begin with, I have been away from this fandom for a long, _long _time. Secondly – I have also been away from the books for a long, _long _time. Thirdly, they are meant to be older – about 16 – in this fic, and Artemis, whilst apparently he is not "mean" enough, is not as irrational as he once was. He thinks before he speaks, and he doesn't insult needlessly, and he's businesslike. He's got this new thing called politeness but executes is coldly. Am I making sense? What I'm trying to say is he's rational in this – not inhuman. **

**A/N 3: I am so maniacally in love with this pairing. So Trunkzy, my darling, you get _all _the credit & love for writing the first James/Alex, and for insinuating an Alex/James/Artemis…which is just hot beyond measure. **

**Other Warnings: It's very, very odd. Very, very odd. And written from Artemis' perspective, which is usually a bad idea, but I enjoyed writing it from his point of view during this.**

"_Three's a crowd."_

Part One  
Three Things

James Sprintz raised his eyes.

Alex was sprawled on the bed, comic book in hand, an extremely concentrated look on his face. Eyebrows raised, James quietly moved to sit beside him, peering over his shoulder. What he saw made him bite his lip.

Alex was reading anime. The big breasted, topless, provocative type anime. And he was frowning at it in a confused, frustrated way, as if he was desperately trying to understand it and could not. Unable to stop himself, James started to laugh. The sound brought Alex's head up, almost defiantly.

"I don't see what's so funny," he said in an irritated tone. James gave him a careless smile.

"No," he agreed. "You wouldn't."

* * *

_The friendship between James Sprintz and Alex Rider had been a long while in developing. James was one of the only people that knew everything there was to know about Alex, just as James was one of the only people Alex truly relied on. Alex mocked James' irresponsible attitude whilst the other reciprocated, picking apart the serious looking blonde to reveal the dry wit he knew lay underneath.

* * *

_

Artemis and Alex looked across at each other, thoughtfully. It was a comfortable kind of examination, since they both acknowledged the curiosity they had about the other. When Alex's eyes finally pulled away, Artemis inched forward in the plush black seat, hands gripping the edge.

"Butler, will we be there soon?"

Butler frowned slowly in the review mirror. Artemis never asked mundane questions.

"Of course, Artemis. The airport is not that far away from Fowl Mansion, as you know."

Artemis gave a curt nod, ignoring Alex's gaze on him.

"Of course," he murmured, and set a finger over his lips, pensively.

* * *

_Artemis Fowl and Alex Rider were entirely different…probably because they were first acquainted as business partners, and not friends. It soon became clear they were not likely to become the latter any time soon, either.

* * *

_

The second time, they went to Alex's.

"Can't be too careful," Alex said lightly, and Artemis nodded.

The car was shabbier.

The house was shabbier.

But there were certain advantages, it seemed, to abandoning luxury in exchange for Alex Rider's hospitality.

A pale skinned, brown haired boy was sitting on the doorstep, waiting for them.

"James," Alex said, with quiet surprise. The respect in the other boy's voice surprised Artemis. James seemed so diminished in comparison to Alex, but then his head came up, and his eyes met Artemis'. Artemis put a hand behind his back, palm outstretched, concentrating to keep his features from becoming paler.

"Alex. Alex. Alex." It was a kind of mantra. Even Artemis could tell James was on the verge of losing control.

"Alex." As he spoke, he lifted something to his mouth; a cigarette. The tiny, reddish glow kindled as he breathed in, eyes flickering closed as he inhaled the smoke.

"I ran away."

Artemis backed away slightly.

"It appears I'm interrupting something," he began, in the coolest, most level tone he could manage, but Alex merely turned to look at him with that perfectly controlled calm and Artemis stopped. James closed his ember eyes again, and breathed in. So it was surprising when it was he who raised the objection.

"No. Whatever you came here to do – you do it. I shouldn't even be here. I'll go for a walk – or go somewhere else – just not, not back home –"

"Absolutely not," Artemis protested, coldly, unsure of why exactly he was saying it. "I can see you will be a distraction whether or not you stay with us."

"You get inside," Alex half-hissed, poking James with his foot. "And put that cigarette out. The smoke is disgusting."

James smiled, and Artemis looked between him in Alex, wondering what on earth had just transpired.

* * *

_James Sprintz was somehow the thing tying them all together. That day – that first meeting day between the three, something had passed between them. Artemis had felt it. It frightened and fascinated him both at once. There were downfalls, however. Artemis had come to discover he strongly disliked Alex's company unless he was somehow making money from it, and though inclined to refuse to meet with him in a social capacity, Alex meant James, and James intrigued him. As for Alex, he did not much like Artemis either – rather, James had expressed a disturbing fascination with the other boy, and Alex had dutifully agreed to extend the olive branch. However, he was extremely dismayed when Artemis surprised them all and took it.

* * *

_

In a surprisingly short amount of time, the ground rules of their dynamic were established. The most important and evident one was, first and foremost, that Alex and Artemis did not get on, and never would. It made for an interesting and awkward atmosphere when the three were together, and the third time Artemis found himself at Alex's, James lost it.

"I think I'll start a fight just for the hell of it," he growled, glaring between the two. "Won't you too bloody stop? Everything's bad enough for me right now without…"

He'd said the magic words. Alex unfolded his arms and sat down on the bed beside James, leaving Artemis standing in the middle of the room alone, and angry retort dying on his lips. He did not like being the only one on his feet. Carefully, but even more careful not to show that fact, Artemis came to sit on the opposite side of James. The boy turned to look at him.

It was an intense look. So intense that Artemis could feel the air bristling with Alex's increasing hostility. Slowly, reluctantly, he looked away, and stared out the window, unmoving, listening to Alex and James speak quietly. It started to rain.

Artemis felt confused. There was something about James…something about Alex and James…If it had been manipulation, Artemis would have understood it, but it wasn't. When James said _everything's bad enough for me right now without_…he had meant it. Every word. He did not underplay his sadness, and nor did he overplay it. It was perfect – just right. It bewildered him.

Glancing now at Alex, Artemis was sure the other boy was someone who underplayed his own dramatics. The quiet certitude of the boy's brown eyes told him that much, and though he disliked Alex, he nonetheless respected him. Artemis supposed, a little wanly, that he was that way himself, though he hated classifying himself so simply.

It came as a shock to realize Alex was looking back at him.

James was simply sitting in the middle, glancing between them both and looking fiercely alive.

* * *

Artemis occasionally wondered what had dispelled James' seemingly endless apathy, but could never come up with a decent conclusion. Instead, he did something he rarely approved of – he stopped worrying about it, and enjoyed the result. Liveliness suited James a lot better than indifference. His features seemed to have been made for exuberance; the flush of his cheeks contrasted sharply with his paleness and the brown embers that were his eyes sparked more viciously than ever. 

Sometimes, Artemis wondered what he was still doing; accepting Alex's stilted invitations when they did not even get along, but even more pertinent, their business had long since been concluded.

It was like a trio of bored, estranged adolescents who had nothing in common with each other and yet met as often as possible in a fervent attempt to dispel their loneliness. Artemis supposed that was what it was, though he had never thought of himself as lonely before. It was clear to him why Alex might be lonely. But James? He had no idea. Perhaps it was this that pushed him to go each time Alex asked.

However, there came a point where Artemis could not deny any longer that he came solely to see James, not to pick apart his motives.

Came to watch him smoke and talk with Alex in that secretive, drawled undertone. Came to exchange those fierce, inevitable, magnetic looks of curiosity that passed all too often between them, came to hear Alex's low growl of frustration whenever they did.

"I feel like the rain will never stop."

Artemis scoffed at the mournfulness in Alex's voice. It did not suit him – he could not pull it off.

"Of course it will stop raining," he said loftily. "This is Dublin, what did you expect?"

Alex and James' initial reaction to Fowl Manor had been a source of extreme amusement to Artemis. Alex had mimicked James' excited wonder, and for the merest second, the raven-haired boy had glimpsed what James saw in him.

Even better; for the first time since this entire wretched thing had begun, Artemis had felt the balance of power shift, and he had jumped upon it.

"So, Rider. It is curious that we have never properly spoken yet have so many things to discuss, don't you think?"

Alex looked at him. That steady brown gaze was unnerving. "Like what?" There was only the slightest edge of aggressiveness in his tone, and Artemis decided to ignore it.

"I know about you," Artemis said.

"How dramatic," James drawled. Artemis turned his head ever so slightly to blink at that glowing, amber gaze. It was a miracle the three could even bear to be in each other's presence, as far as Artemis could see. James was sardonic, Alex was dry, and Artemis was cold. Fine distinctions, but fine enough to put his teeth on edge if it hadn't been for the people he was with.

"You mean, you know about MI6, not about _me_," Alex rejoined challengingly, looking between him and James for the hundredth time. "Don't confuse the two."

"I think you'll find I _rarely _get confused, Rider."

"Call me Alex," the other boy said sharply, ignoring the last comment.

"We've only been hanging out for couple of months or so now, after all."

Artemis graced James with a small, precise kind of smile, whilst Alex merely gave him an all encompassing look. It grated somehow.

"And what about you, James?"

"What about me?" James turned on the bed to look at him. "Nah, I'm a bore."

"Minus the running away part," Alex muttered, and James shot him a look. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"It's your business, of course," he said coolly. "But as you put it, we _have _been "hanging out" for the past couple of months."

"In silence, on your part, Artemis." James gave him a quick smile. "You don't engage people in small talk very often do you?"

"I have absolutely no interest in small talk," Artemis answered with distaste. "It reflects the very banality of mankind's nature."

Alex gave him a Look, and Artemis was at once irritated and rather…flattered was not the right term, perhaps, but it was the closest he could get. So far, Alex had only given those looks to James, in the manner of old friends who by now understood each other very well. Artemis was surprised, and a little gratified to see it directed at him.

"You're right," he said, and Alex looked back at him again.

"About what?" he answered warily.

"You two are agreeing?" James put in dryly. "I must be out of my mind."

"Keep going on like that and you will be," Alex warned good-naturedly. There was nothing jovial in his gaze when he fixed it on Artemis again, however. His eyes demanded an answer.

"I know about MI6. I don't know _you_."

"No," Alex agreed, turning his back on him. "You don't."

It took every ounce of self control not to hit him, but Artemis had never hit anybody in his entire life, and he was not about to start now.

* * *

The forth time they met up was at Alex's again. Jack Starbright, who Artemis had learnt to regard with a mixture of wary courtesy and apprehension, was out, which at once made the atmosphere more relaxed and more tense. 

"I love school holidays," James said dreamily, this time leaning against the foot of the bed, his head tilted back onto the covers. Alex was sprawled beside him; Artemis was once again sitting rigidly on the bed, elbows on his knees.

"I don't," Alex answered, but without malice. "Too much free time."

"No such thing!" James protested. His eyes traveled past Alex's nonchalant interest to Artemis' face. "What about you, Artemis?"

"Me?" Artemis was a little surprised. He'd gotten used to the dynamic of listening to their conversation every time they were together. "School holidays mean a lot more time with family," he sad after a moment, not sure if this was a good or a bad thing, but James made a face.

"I know what you mean," he said, and Artemis nodded carefully.

Alex looked around, the bored expression still on his face. Oddly, he still looked as alert as ever at the same time.

"Cards?"

"I don't know any three player games," James complained, but he shifted and patted the floor space beside him, inviting Artemis to sit. Alex and James watched him as he sat awkwardly, cross legged, on the ragged carpet.

"Nor do I," he said.

Alex shook his head. "We could always play Cheat."

Oddly, the suggestion made James burst out laughing. Both Alex and Artemis raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked curiously.

"I'm going to lose. I'm going to lose _horribly_. The two of you never express any kind of emotion. I'm going to _lose_."

Alex thumped him playfully on the head, but Artemis was not offended. It was true, after all, that he had tried to school himself to keep his emotions off his face. However, he was not so sure that James would lose. Somehow, the boy seemed like the biggest mystery in the room.

Alex dealt in that swift, efficient way he had that Artemis was coming to respect. Each of them picked up their cards and sorted them by suit.

"Me first," James said quickly, and Artemis inclined his head as he lay down three cards. "Queens."

"Cheat," accused Alex.

Grumbling, James picked the three cards back up. "Come on, we only just started the game, you could've let that one go."

"Where's the fun in that?" Alex answered innocently. "Four Kings." It went unchallenged.

"Two Aces."

Both Alex and James peered at his face intently. Artemis raised an eyebrow. "If I was going to cheat, I'd be a little more audacious about it, thank you."

"If you say so," Alex muttered. "James?"

"Two twos."

"Cheat," Artemis and Alex said at the same time. Grimacing, James picked up the cards.

"There's no point to this," he said, mock-bitterly. "You guys play on your own. I'll watch."

Artemis and Alex stared at each other across the pile of cards.

"Actually, I should probably be going," Artemis said quickly, getting up and throwing his cards down. Alex got up at the same time.

"I'll walk you out."

"That isn't necessary."

"No. I'll walk you out."

"Bye, Artemis," James called from where he was sprawled, inspecting the cards. Artemis raised a hand.

At the door, Alex paused and gave him that excruciating, familiar level look of his again.

"Goodbye," he said. "We've still got another two weeks of holidays, so I'll probably see you again soon."

He turned to go, but Artemis caught his arm.

"Why do you keep inviting me? You clearly don't _enjoy_ my presence."

"Very few people would, I think, Artemis." It wasn't even an insult, just a carefully stated conclusion he had come to. "But James does."

It was those three words that kept him from making an excuse when he picked up the phone to Alex's formal voice, only a few days later.

* * *

"Why on earth do you like Artemis so much?" 

James gave him a smile. "You don't see it, do you?" He shook his head. "There's something about him…he just comes off badly, can't you understand that?"

"Of course I can. I'm friends with you, remember?"

"More than that," James answered, and threaded a hand through the blonde's hair.

* * *

The next time was again at Fowl Manor. Artemis was far more comfortable there – it was home territory, after all. They were all sitting on the grass in the beautiful, extensive gardens of Artemis' home. Though he knew every minute detail there was to know about Fowl Manor, he had never sat on the grass outside before and was finding it surprisingly relaxing. However, the meeting was one of the strangest ones he'd ever had. 

"MI6 was never boring."

"I wouldn't think so!" James said. "You're both so…_interesting_." He smiled wryly. "I'm not used to feeling boring."

"You're not boring," Alex answered, a little absently. "I'm quiet and Mr. Fowl never seems to talk at all, so…"

"I talk occasionally," Artemis defended. "But I don't open my mouth when I have nothing to say."

"Meaning that I do?"

James started laughing. They both turned to look at him.

"You're both hilarious, is what you are," James said, unabashedly. "Alex, stop seeing insults everywhere. Artemis…we don't care if you're got nothing to say. Say it anyway."

"You make a good mediator," Artemis told him coldly, and James only threw back his head and laughed again.

"You're both making me feel sick," Alex pointed out conversationally. "I need to walk. _Alone_," he added as James made to rise. The boy pouted, and then smirked a little. Artemis stared at him in poorly disguised fascination.

For a long moment, neither of them spoke. James seemed perfectly comfortable with this arrangement, and though Artemis was in principal, in theory it made him feel a little nervous.

"What school do you go to?"

James cast him a surprised look. "I though you didn't like small talk."

"I don't. What school do you go to?"

James tilted his head, considering. "St. John's. Very fancy. I think my father had to bribe them to get me in, though. My results aren't all that good, and I have a history as a trouble maker."

Artemis could believe that, looking at the impudent smile the other boy wore.

"You don't like Alex," James said suddenly, and it was not a question.

Artemis shrugged. "It's not that I don't like him," he lied. "I simply don't know him. As he puts it."

"Hmmm. You don't know me either, you know."

Artemis considered, finally giving a small nod. "I suppose not."

"You don't like him," James pressed, with a smile. When Artemis didn't answer, he changed tack. "Would you _like _to get to know me?"

"It never ceases to amaze me," Artemis answered, avoiding the question, "That three people can spend the amount of time that we have in each other's company and still not know each other at all."

"Would you like to get to know me?"

Artemis gave James his blandest look ever. "What do you hear by that?"

A thoughtful expression on his face, the boy reached in his pocket. Artemis watched him fish around with considerable apprehension, only feeling slightly relieved when James pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"I don't smoke," he said, coldly.

It seemed to have no effect on James. The boy moved closer to him and pressed a cigarette to his lips. Oddly, Artemis found himself letting him. He felt ridiculous with the thing in his mouth, and clearly looked it from the way James was smiling. But he let him, nonetheless. The boy brought out his lighter, held it up to the end and flicked it a couple of times.

Artemis stared, cross eyed, as the cigarette end turned bright orange.

"Breathe in," James ordered, lowering the lighter.

After initial hesitation, Artemis did so. Surprisingly, he did not start coughing, but pulled the smoke in slowly though his mouth into his lungs. It was the oddest feeling, not only because he had never smoked in his life, but because Artemis could catalogue all the damage he was doing in that single breath, and yet he was doing it anyway.

This was when the first strange thing happened.

"Not bad, is it?"

Artemis reached up so that he could answer the boy, but James was quicker. Nimble fingers replaced the cigarette with his own lips. Dizzily, Artemis found himself responding, moving a hand up to touch James' cheek. The boy also moved, raising his hand to hold Artemis' there. His other hand flicked sparks from the cigarette he had taken from Artemis into the grass.

It was at that moment that Artemis realized Alex was standing only a few feet away, watching them. He made to pull away, but James firm grip held him there till the kiss was finished.

"It's getting late," Alex commented neutrally as they parted, expression utterly unruffled. "James, we should probably be going."

Artemis got to his feet the same time James did, ignoring the way James smirked every time he lifted the cigarette to his lips, now. He inhaled, deeply. His eyes sparkled shut again, and Artemis looked at Alex instead.

"I'll walk you out," he said, and Alex's steady gaze flickered for one moment before he nodded.

As they walked through the gardens back to the entrance hall to collect coats, the second strangest thing happened; Alex and James held hands. It wasn't that surprising, as far as Artemis was concerned, but the part that astonished him was the evident ostentation of the gesture. He had caught looks before, hints, but this was evidently a very clear message they were trying to communicate. Artemis kept trying to cast an inquisitive look at James, but the brown-haired boy could not take his eyes off the blonde.

The third, and perhaps strangest thing, happened at the door.

As James slipped on his brown coat, Alex, already wearing his black one, took a step towards him. Artemis backed away, instinctively, but the other boy kept moving forward doggedly until Artemis was pressed up against a wall and staring at Alex in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He glanced over the blonde's shoulder at James, who was standing, leaned against the wall, watching them with a wistful kind of expression on his face.

Alex did not look happy as he responded, taking another step until they were flush against each other.

"Whatever it takes to keep James happy."

**A/N: I have a suspicion I am going to get flamed most viciously very soon…**


	2. Fleeing

A Crowd

**Title: A Crowd  
****Author: Ever1  
****Fandom: Artemis Fowl, Alex Rider  
****Genre: Angst/Romance  
****Length: Three Parter. 2nd part is about 3500 words.  
****Rating: M-16 (? Considering I'm 16 I'll go with that)  
****Pairing: Alex/James, James/Artemis, Artemis/James/Alex, eventual Artemis/Alex.  
****Warnings: I think everything you need to know is in the pairing section. OT3s, so if you're not into that _go away_. Slash, also, obviously. Go away if you don't like that as well.  
****Warnings: General Artemis molestation. I know this is a good thing. **

**A/N: Once again, conditions for writing (I have no idea why I get such a kick out of typing this up. None whatsoever.) Uhhh…its 1 PM. I have just risen from my bed after sleeping _13 hours _something I have not done for over 3 years (I think it's been 2 years since I actually slept more than 6/7 hours a night, so it felt _good_). So, I'm writing this a day after writing the other one, mainly because I'm astonished and _flattered _and bouncing up and down in my chair from all the kindly reviews I got. You like it? You _really _like it? **

**In that case, do you mind if I ask you all a question? Just a small one, about the fic. I'm curious as to whether I managed to create a…semi-realistic build up to a very bizarre friendship and then relationship (even though the latter is more in this part). Because you know, Artemis isn't exactly Mr. Friendly, Alex likes to keep to himself, and James – which is James' entire role in this – is friendly with both of them. He's meant to act as I kind of intermediate to the friendship, because he's the only one _interested _in friendship from the start, and he's also the only one Artemis and Alex will listen to. Am I making sense? I just want to know if it seems…plausible, because well, yes. I'll stop there now. **

**A/N 2: Possible OOCness? To begin with, I have been away from this fandom for a long, _long _time. Secondly – I have also been away from the books for a long, _long _time. Thirdly, they are meant to be older – about 16 – in this fic, and Artemis, whilst apparently he is not "mean" enough, is not as irrational as he once was. He thinks before he speaks, and he doesn't insult needlessly, and he's businesslike. He's got this new thing called politeness but executes it coldly. Am I making sense? What I'm trying to say is he's rational in this – not inhuman. **

**A/N 3: I am so maniacally in love with this pairing. So Trunkzy, my darling, you get _all _the credit & love for writing the first James/Alex, and for insinuating an Alex/James/Artemis…which is just hot beyond measure. **

**A/N 4: I wrote Alex blonde in this to have the blonde/brown/black thing going on between them (how fucking hot _is _that?) but I STUBBORNLY maintain that Alex has brown hair. The books say "fair". I'll have you know "fair" means _light _and there _is _such a thing as _light _colored brown hair. Thank you. Case dismissed. **

**A/N 5: I'm so petrified they're OOC. Just using the word _kiss _in the same sentence with _Artemis _or _Alex_ or _Artemis, Alex _and _James_ seems off-kilter. But that's what I'm really trying to sew by writing it from Artemis' POV – this lopsided, clinical view of everything that's happening. Yes? 'Cause if we started dealing in emotions, it would probably kill all three of those characters (even James seems repressive, if you ask me). **

**Other Warnings: It's very, very odd. Very, very odd. And written from Artemis' perspective, which is usually a bad idea, but I enjoyed writing it from his point of view during this.**

"_Three's a crowd."_

Part Two  
Fleeing

_As James slipped on his brown coat, Alex, already wearing his black one, took a step towards him. Artemis backed away, instinctively, but the other boy kept moving forward doggedly until Artemis was pressed up against a wall and staring at Alex in confusion._

"_What are you doing?" He glanced over the blonde's shoulder at James, who was standing, leaned against the wall, watching them with a wistful kind of expression on his face._

_Alex did not look happy as he responded, taking another step until they were flush against each other._

"_Whatever it takes to keep James happy." _

Alex was clearly very much in love with James, but even that could not prevent Artemis and Alex for arguing at every moment possible. They argued on the sixth visit too – once again, Artemis noted with a certain smugness, at Fowl Manor – whilst the two of them played chess. However, this time, Artemis was winning not only the chess game but the argument, because James was sitting achingly close to Alex with a hand trailing over the other boy's neck. It was distracting Artemis as well, much as he hated to admit it, but obviously not nearly as much as it was distracting Alex.

The two were a little more public these days, at least, in front of Artemis, and Artemis wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. There was jealousy, of course – not a lot of it, because it was unreasonable, but a bit – and then there was fascination. Fascination and the way it made his pulse jump.

"I can't believe _you_'re commenting about the pretension of chess." Alex said. "You're only the most pretentious person I've ever met."

"I'm not _pretentious_," Artemis snapped back, disturbed by how irritated he felt. "You merely don't like losing."

"You're _both _bloody pretentious," James complained, trailing a finger along Alex's jaw in a way that made Artemis shaky. "Artemis, you…you're the biggest snob ever. And Alex…" He looked at him again, the catch in his voice evident as his gaze lingered on the others boy's face. "Alex, you're bloody awful at chess."

"Not usually, I'm not," Alex answered, unappeased. "I _wish _you'd stop that."

"Oh," said James, amused. "Do you now?" Abruptly, he scooted away from Alex, and moved to sit by Artemis, who was sitting upright on the carpet paradoxically to Alex's way of leaning against everything and James' untidy sprawl. Artemis jumped as James put an arm around his waist, leaning his head against Artemis' shoulder.

"It's your move," Alex said loudly, and Artemis came close to jumping again.

Small, but lingering touches gradually evolved into something else till James was placing a kiss on his jaw and Artemis was finding it difficult to concentrate.

"You made your point," Alex snapped across from him, and Artemis cast him an amused look.

"Good," James said. "Artemis, Alex is beating you at chess." Artemis glanced at the board, askance.

They didn't play chess much after that.

* * *

Both James and Alex kissed him goodbye, now, and it wasn't as awkward as it might have been. Alex was always chaste and simple, a quick brush of the lips, whereas James always looked as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Artemis surprised himself that time by clutching the boy around the neck and pulling him closer. He stared at James' closed eyes with that odd, offbeat fascination, and was equally curious when Alex was not looking irritated when they pulled apart. The look he gave Artemis was as level as ever, and tinged with thoughtfulness. Artemis did not think he wanted to know what was on the boy's mind. He lifted a hand in a stilted and rather unnecessary farewell before shutting the door against the cold.

* * *

The seventh visit was stranger, and it also marked a distinct change in the dynamic of their dubiously termed "relationship." The entire time, James was quiet, moody, and Alex was too ostentatiously worried to get into a decent argument. Hate to admit it as he might, Artemis was worried too, and he supposed some of it showed on his face. Moodiness did not suit James, just as indifference did not either. Artemis wondered for a moment whether passion would suit him – not exuberance as usual but _passion_ – but dispelled the thought when James announced abruptly, "You guys play. I'm not in the mood." 

He and Alex exchanged looks that were curiously not filled with dislike over their cards.

"James." The teenager raised his eyes, reluctantly, weary. "What's the matter?"

James made a helpless kind of gesture and Alex lowered his cards, placing them on the carpet. He shot a swift but unreadable look at Artemis, which was a shame because Artemis had the impression he was meant to understand something from it.

"It's just all – all just –" James sounded close to tears.

"You didn't have to come today if you didn't…if you didn't feel like it," Artemis said, remarkably unhelpful, but also remarkably genuine.

Alex gave him another look – this one said "you're not helping". Artemis obediently shut up, watching in silence as Alex shifted to be next to the troubled boy.

"James, it's alright." He cast yet _another _look at Artemis, but this time he was not trying to convey a message. "Do you want to go?"

James shook his head, jerkily, curled up, and put his head in his hands with a soft, choking noise. Alex's face went very pale. He put an arm 'round James, and at that point Artemis looked away. His emotions, oddly, were all over the place. The first thing he felt was a disturbing, deep-seated horror, and then there was another strange thing – compassion. The third emotion was equally alien – he felt hideously uncomfortable. He had never shed tears in his life – except in pain, and there was no shame in that – but he was certain that if he ever did, he would want to be alone. That certainty made him get to his feet.

"Artemis," Alex said sharply. The one word was enough. It was only the second time Alex had used his name, and Artemis was startled to discover it sounded rather nice on his tongue.

"What's the matter with him?" The genius asked him plaintively, though he felt anything but.

"Nothing," James choked. Artemis found himself sitting by him, drawn by his voice and the pain in it. "Nothing. I'm just – tired."

"Shut up, James," Alex answered wearily. "Oh, god." He gathered the other boy to him, letting him cry silently into the crook of his neck. Artemis surprised himself by leaning over and placing a hesitant, hasty kiss on James' hair. Then he glanced up, expecting to have to meet that familiar, sturdy gaze, but Alex's eyes were closed. Artemis was surprised – again – by how angry that made him feel.

Artemis never found out what it was that had made James fall apart that day, just as he never found out the reasons behind the scars on Alex's arm, and they way they never found out the reasons for his sudden, abrupt, cold silences. It was fair enough, and it all amounted to one thing; they were damaged.

* * *

The eighth visit was even stranger. It was Alex's house this time, and James was back to his vivacious, spirited self, making wry comments and freely giving those wide, impudent smiles. Artemis felt half ill with relief. Alex, too, was perhaps a touch more lively than usual, giving one smile too many and seeming to lack the concentration for those searching gazes he usually bestowed so freely. They played cards, and chess, and even, in a mocking kind of way, Monopoly (Artemis consented on the condition of being allowed to be the top hat) before Alex declared he was bored, and laid a hand on James' knee in an extremely deliberate fashion. James turned to meet his lips and Artemis felt that hidden surge of fascination again. He wondered if this is what Alex had felt when he had seen James and Artemis that day, but then remembered that Alex despised him, so he somehow doubted it.

"Artemis."

Hearing his name spoken against Alex's lips was really the oddest thing. They broke away as Artemis, surprising himself, crawled over the abandoned Monopoly set to thread a hand through James' hair, shaking. Alex looked at him for a moment, and then kissed him, and his kiss was nothing like the short, reluctant ones at the door; this time there was something curious, almost lingering, in it. Artemis broke away breathless and wide-eyed. His hand was still, impossibly, tangled in James hair, twisting his arm back quite painfully. Finally, James turned to him, smiling, and caught him around the waist in a way that made his heart stop. Artemis felt more confused than ever when he felt Alex's fingers on his chest, musingly tracing down the fabric of his shirt, but from the moment James' lips has met his, he was lost.

It turned out that passion suited James as much as exuberance did.

* * *

So it was that Artemis went back to school with more than usual displeasure. One term – one _entire _term before he could fall back into the comfortable, reassuring dynamic that was somehow becoming something Artemis could not define and had no desire to define, either. Angeline expressed worry about him, and Artemis brushed her concerns aside. Something had changed though, so painfully that maybe Angeline was right to worry. Calm, collected Artemis showed signs of irritableness, stress, and moodiness that was quite unlike him. Butler became worried, too, but even he could not seem to get through to the adolescent. Finally though, the term ended, but Artemis found his feelings lingering. A part of him very strongly rebelled against the idea that he should only be happy in the presence of Alex and James, but try as he might he could not find pleasure in anything else.

The one comfort was seeing them looking as hollowed out as he felt – Alex's quietness was tinged with depression and ever James' usual bantering was lackluster. Though, he supposed wryly, it was not much of a comfort. Seeing them like that made him feel dizzy and sicker than usual.

"School always puts Alex in such a good mood," James remarked with a brave attempt at his usual sarcasm.

"And being stuck here without me always put _you _in such a good mood," Alex replied easily, but there was heaviness in his voice. Then they both turned to look at him, and Artemis' breath caught.

"Let's play cards," he said, and James nodded, respecting that, but the blonde looked faintly taken aback, and even a little disappointed around the edges.

They'd gone through all the card games Artemis could think of – Cheat, Switch, even a half-hearted attempt at three-player Bridge – before Alex gave him the level look he had gotten so used to. Artemis, well, Artemis wasn't ready for it. They were – he could tell that they were, and though Artemis _needed _it as much as they did, he wasn't ready to make the conscious decision. Last time had been different, and the circumstances of it meant Artemis could still get away cleanly, but did he want to? He wasn't sure. However, he _was _sure that making the same mistake again – willingly, consciously – would have repercussions, and Artemis didn't know if he was prepared to face them.

"_Artemis_…" Alex tried, and the genius was surprised at the blatant need in his voice. He didn't answer, because saying _no_ would be an acknowledgment that something was going on in the first place. James' expression was wry as ever, but he did not comment.

* * *

The next time they tried going someplace a little different. The Irish countryside was beautiful, and Tara Hill – Tara Hill was most beautiful of all. It was this private joke that kept Artemis from giving in to every insinuation James dropped (and there were many). Alex, for once, was relatively cold towards him, and Artemis found himself far more comfortable with it. In minutes, they were back into the safe dynamic of their relationship – arguing with Alex whilst James looked wearily back and forth between the two of them like an observer at a tennis match.

"Let's play chess again," the brown haired boy suggested after a second, interrupting the "discussion".

"No, it's two player; it means one of us will just have to sit there idly."

"That didn't bother you all that much before," James pointed out, and Alex flushed ever so lightly.

"No, but it bothers Artemis." Then Alex did something quite astonishing. He smiled, and it was almost mockingly enticing. "Doesn't it, Artemis?"

Artemis caught himself just in time and looked away, cold as the breeze rippling the grass they were sitting on. Tara didn't seem like such a beautiful place now. For a second, Artemis wondered what he was doing, risking the only thing that had kept him going at St. Bartlebe's, but then reminded himself that the precise reason he was holding himself back was to avoid losing that very thing. Alex made a soft sign or disdain behind him and though James, as always, said nothing, there was a tinge of disappointment in his eyes. For some reason, Artemis felt like he was running out of time.

* * *

This time it was James that called, and Artemis was surprised by how hurt he was that Alex had not bothered. There was something wearier than ever as the boy spoke, and when the door swung open Artemis could see why. James looked as if he had not rested in days, eyes soft and dark with sleeplessness. He led Artemis through the house to Alex's room as though in a trance.

"I see you are answering doors these days. Has your paranoia dimmed or is your father wearying of his search?"

"Neither," James answered, uncharacteristically morbid. "I'm just too damned tired to know better." He gave Artemis a reassuringly gentle look. "Besides, who else would it be but you?"

Much as he appreciated the gesture, even Artemis could see that James would soon lack the energy to keep forgiving him.

* * *

The next time felt like the last. They were sitting on the floor of Alex's small bedroom, cards lying uselessly in front of them. James got up and nonchalantly flung himself onto Alex's double poster, ignoring the customary raised eyebrow he got every time he put his feet up anywhere without taking his shoes off.

Alex got up too, moments later, treading on the cards in his tiredness. He ran a hand though his hair, and looked first at Artemis than at the bow sprawled on his bed.

"Artemis, I'm exhausted."

Which meant, _go home. _And just like that, Artemis was going to lose them both.

"Come here," he said rigidly instead, and Alex turned to look at him wearily, but James had already seen the spark in his eye.

"No. You come _here_."

Stiffly, Artemis got to his feet and came to perch on the duvet beside James. Laughing, the boy pulled him down by the neck for a kiss as Alex, eyed wide, came to kneel beside them on the bed, hands shaking as the undid the clasp of Artemis' belt.

* * *

The farewell at the doorstep was heated, this time. James pushed Artemis against the door, quite painfully backing him into the doorknocker as he placed kisses along his jaw. Alex stood very close beside his friend, an arm around James' neck, tangling his fingers experimentally round Artemis' black locks. When Alex leant in to kiss him, though, it was gentler, and James, for some half assed reason, backed away indoors with an unreadable smile on his face. He and Alex were left alone on the steps, kissing.

It was long and honest and somehow frighteningly intimate, because Alex dragged him through every stage of a relationship in that single kiss. Almost as if they were in love, it started off nervous, then became safe and warm, next turning into something heated and passionate and finally – this was the most frightening – becoming affectionate and caring. It was a kiss that not only implied love but stated it, honestly and simply encompassing every possible facet and meaning of the word.

When Alex finally pulled away, Artemis was horrified. Somehow, all of Alex's level looks were starting to make sense. The expression on his face as he stared at the genius somehow made even more sense. Against all odds, Alex Rider had fallen in love with him.

Artemis fled.

**A/N: I use the "I'm just tired" excuse so doggedly I wonder that nobody else does. Probably 'cause it doesn't work. "What's wrong?" "I'm tired." "You're crying." "I'm _tired_." Hah.**

**A/N 2: Urgh. Now I am tired. It's 4 AM. I'm going to pass out, amigos. Much love & thankyou so very much for the reviews. Enjoyed writing every scene in this. Hah.**


	3. Chess

A Crowd

**Title: A Crowd  
Author: Ever1  
Fandom: Artemis Fowl, Alex Rider  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Length: Three Parter. 3rd part is about 3000 words.  
Rating: M-16 (? Considering I'm 16, I'll go with that)  
Pairing: Alex/James, James/Artemis, Artemis/James/Alex, eventual Artemis/Alex.**

Warnings: I think everything you need to know is in the pairing section. OT3s, so if you're not into that go away. Slash, also, obviously. Go away if you don't like that as well.

**Warnings: General Artemis molestation. I know this is a good thing.**

**A/N: Mkay, conditions for writing. It is…Monday! I did my English exam today (oh, yay). And get this – I think I did decently. And I didn't sleep at all last night. (God, I'm so sick of my screwy sleeping habits.) Am listening to Sleater-Kinney now, but this was mostly written to…Naïve! By The Kooks! Love that song!!! (overexcited!!!).**

**A/N 2: I read The Lost Colony! I loved it! Now, I won't say anything, because I know some of you won't have read it yet, but I think it is simply amazing. And it certainly made up for the perpetual disappointment that was The Opal Deception. I love the way its written compared to the others – Artemis seems a lot more mature a character, and the same to all the rest. I also adore/d N.1. So yes.**

**A/N 3: I am so maniacally in love with this pairing. So Trunkzy, my darling, you get all the credit & love for writing the first James/Alex, and for insinuating an Alex/James/Artemis…which is just hot beyond measure.**

**A/N 4: Many people have inquired to who the fuck James is. Well. Only readers of the Alex Rider series would know him, so that's understandable. James is such a small character he's practically an OC. He's in Point Blanc, and you first meet him on page 145. He catches Alex listening at the doors and strikes up conversation. He is, in canon, a rather devout smoker, liable to get into fights "just for the hell of it", and has a messed up relationship with his father.**

**_'James examined Alex for a second time. "It would be nice to think that someone has finally arrived who I can relate to," he said. "Maybe you can," Alex said.' Page 149 – 150._**

**Now, despite James being portrayed as someone "hostile" who doesn't "trust easily", it does continue with, "They had become friends quite effortlessly." James is effortless in what he does. He's described as being messy, relatively moody, but also one of the only people able to make Alex laugh. He is smart though, because he collects information quite assiduously and plans a decent attempt to run away. He asks Alex to come with him, and when Alex declines, says he will "send him a postcard."**

**The fact is, even though James has a tiny part, and isn't mentioned in any of the other Rider books, there are moments of his dynamic with Alex that are…interesting to pinpoint. Alex isn't someone who makes friends easily, and here he's in enemy territory, preoccupied with his mission, but he stops to befriend James on the way? No – it's effortless, as the book states. Now, I don't for a second believe that they wouldn't have kept contact after Point Blanc, even if it's not mentioned again. You are, of course, free to argue with me on this point, though I readily concede it's not obviously slashy. It's more interesting to think that something could have developed there – because they are so entirely different, and yet in a relatively small time of knowing each other, James seems to be able to make Alex smile (& believe me, Alex is not renown for smiling a lot) & Alex seems to feel some kind of obligation to James. Somehow, his friendship with the other boy makes Point Blanc personal for him.**

**A/N 5: Still petrified they're OOC, and for the same reasons. But meh.**

**A/N 6: Trunkzy nominated me for the Orion Awards! A Crowd is nominated under Best Overall, Best WIP, Best Slash Romance & Best Characterization. I don't honestly believe I deserve any of them, after rereading this and then reading some of the other nominees…but you know.**

**Other Warnings: It's very, very odd. Very, very odd. And written from Artemis' perspective, which is usually a bad idea, but I enjoyed writing it from his point of view during this.**

"Three's a crowd."

Part Three

Chess

_When Alex finally pulled away, Artemis was horrified. Somehow, all of Alex's level looks were starting to make sense. The expression on his face as he stared at the genius somehow made even more sense. Against all odds, Alex Rider had fallen in love with him. _

_Artemis fled._

James called.

"It's school time," Artemis said doggedly.

"So? Last time I checked there wasn't an unwritten rule saying we don't get to hang out during school time."

"Well, yes, actually, there is." Artemis sounded edgy and he knew it. "I'm busy."

James sighed into the receiver.

"Look, I don't know what happened last time and I don't think I want to, but please come over, Artemis. I miss you. Alex misses you."

"I'm sure he does," Artemis said coldly, and the silence he got in response told him more than words ever could have.

"Do you have to be such an asshole about it, Artemis?" The way he said it, meant James knew exactly what had happened.

Artemis considered. "Yes," he said, and hung up.

* * *

Butler drove him from the airport to Alex Rider's house this time.

"Will you be alright, Artemis?"

"Of course," Artemis said, rolling his eyes. "If you still don't trust Alex and James yet, then I don't know who you do trust. And you have, as always, been absurdly paranoid and pinned a tracker to the inside of my coat, as well as "introducing" yourself to the neighbours, in case they were planning anything."

"I didn't mean physically, Artemis."

For the first time, Artemis wondered how much Butler knew. How much Butler really knew.

"Since the Fowls have gone straight, I am certain I will be fine."

He almost cringed at the double-entendre he had honestly not intended, but Butler merely nodded, though he obviously hadn't bought for a minute that Artemis wasn't aware of what he had originally meant. As usual, Butler waited until the door opened to drive off.

Jack Starbright answered the door, and she gave Artemis a warm smile. She had never been daunted by either Artemis or Butler, and even gave the manservant a friendly wave as he ducked back into the car.

"Come in, Artemis. Alex is just upstairs."

She never said anything about James, either, but Artemis had reason to believe she knew a lot more than she let on.

As Artemis walked up the stairs, with Jack's watchful eyes on his back, he wondered once again if this was a good idea. But try as he might, Artemis couldn't deny that he missed them too. Both of them; Alex included. But what he had seen in the blonde's eyes the last time had frightened him.

In front of the door, the genius hesitated before knocking quickly, in an unusual display of courtesy.  
"Artemis."

Alex sounded extremely surprised to see him. Before he could answer, though, there was an elastic sort of sound and James came bounding to the door. He looked fiercely happy to see him; so happy Artemis felt ashamed. Wordlessly, Alex stepped back and James pulled Artemis into the room, still smiling.

"Hey." The word came out as a muffled drawl as James seized him around the neck and kissed him. Breathing unevenly, Artemis ran a hand through his hair when James finally released him. "I'm glad to see you, too."

Artemis was taken aback when Alex kissed him next. He hadn't thought the boy would dare, but it instantly became clear that what had happened between them had never happened as far as Alex was concerned. The kiss hadn't a shred of former intimacy, and Artemis found himself enjoying it as much as he had enjoyed James pulling him down by the neck.

"Who's winning?"

Surprised, Alex turned to look at the abandoned chessboard before announcing smugly, "I am."

Something in his voice goaded Artemis to speech. "James is hardly fair play. He is, after all, barely literate, let alone capable when it comes to chess."

"I'll play you," Alex answered as James spluttered denials.

"You'll lose," Artemis said wryly.

"I'll still play you." And quietly, as they sat down, he added to the carpet, "And we'll see."

"How can I resist?" Artemis said apologetically to James as he lined the white pawns up on the board. He was feeling uncommonly altruistic and James had pouted as soon as Alex had tipped the board up, clearly disappointed he had not gotten a chance to turn the tables on the other boy. "We'll try a three-player game after," he offered. Across from him, Alex hid a smirk.

"Chess is a three-player game," he said blandly, and Artemis swallowed as James shifted beside him, mockingly tangling a hand into his hair.

Artemis ended up winning, but only just, and Alex took such a near miss as a victory on his behalf. Artemis scowled at him from across the room.

"I'll play."

Arms still entangled around Artemis' neck, James barely had to move to meet the genius' eye as he spoke. Artemis raised an eyebrow, seemingly unintentionally.

"…James." Before he could think of a tactful way to explain he could beat the other boy in two moves, James had released him and pushed the chessboard between them.

"If I can't drive you to distraction, maybe Alex can."

Oh. Oh. Artemis didn't say anything, but his mind was whirring as James arranged the pieces on the board again.

To his considerable surprise, James was right. Much as the genius was intoxicated by his presence, James had become something rather comforting (though not safe or predictable) but Alex…Alex could not be described as comfortable. No; on the contrary, Artemis found himself shivering in response to Alex's light fingertips and steady gaze rather than sighing into it. There was nothing of love in his eyes whatsoever, but more a glint of challenge, and that distracted Artemis more than he cared to admit.

With a precise kind of smugness, James nudged over his king with a bishop, smile already twisting his lips.

* * *

Occasionally, James would catch him staring out of the open window, emptiness blanketing his expression.

"What's your excuse?"

Artemis leaned into the fingers he knew would be in his hair. "Beg pardon?"

"Alex has got MI6. I've got a son of a bitch for a father. What have you got?"

"I've got you," Artemis answered unsentimentally, slanting his head to get the sun out of his eyes. It was drizzling outside; the earthy scent of rain made Artemis feel surprisingly sleepy. He turned to stare at James as the boy leaned past him, dangling a hand out of the window.

The moment passed, dragging the temporary sickness that welled in Artemis with it. James was biting his lip as he slowly gathered his arms around the genius' neck, but Artemis, head bowed, expression contented, could not see the drawn expression on his face.

* * *

Alex might be able to forget what had happened between them, but Artemis couldn't.

It was three o'clock in the morning when a hand on his shoulder made his eyes flicker open. James was kneeling beside him on the bed they shared, Alex's arm still half draped around his waist. The boy followed Artemis' gaze, and gently pried the hand away. Alex made a small sound in his sleep, and James smiled.

"I'm not buying that for a second; get up."

As it was with Artemis, Alex only had to open his eyes to change between the two states of consciousness. The smile on his face was directed solely at James; he laced his arm around James' waist again with amused possessiveness. Unintentionally, Artemis bristled.

"What is it, James?"

The smile faded, and it was only then that Artemis noticed the ghostly tinge James' face had to it. Dark, charcoal smudges made his brown eyes seem lighter as he raised them to Artemis'.

"I can't sleep."

Artemis hazarded a smile, not understanding. "I can see that."

James' expression flickered, briefly. He glanced down at Alex, whose head was resting against his arm, and then back at Artemis. The look, whatever it meant, made Alex stiffen and sit up. Artemis could tell Alex was trying to catch his eye but kept his head down and refused to let his attention wonder from James.

"What is it, James?" Practice kept impatience from leaking into his voice, but there was no sympathy there either, only the natural curiosity that blossomed in the Irish boy each time he encountered something that was an unsolved. It seemed to drive the words from James' head; Artemis had never seen the boy look so frustrated as he tried to express whatever it was he was feeling.

Beside him, Alex finally sat up completely, and the movement demanded Artemis' attention. The look that was directed at him was painfully level.

"What he means is that he needs something. A distraction."

There was blame in that voice.

"When did James start needing an interpreter?" Artemis found himself sneering.

"When you decided to stop understanding him."

"James has nothing to do with that," Artemis answered angrily.

Alex slowly shook his head.

"James has everything to do with that. Because I'm part of James. You can't pick and chose."

"That isn't what I'm doing," Artemis insisted. "James never crossed the limits I set –"

"What, you think he doesn't feel exactly the same way for you that I do?" Alex glared at him furiously. The venom in his voice stunned Artemis to silence. "Why do you have to push this now? Can't you see he's upset?"

"Alex," James warned quietly, and Artemis was surprised when the other boy fell silent. Then James turned to him.

"I can survive like this, but I can't live like this. You do realize that, don't you?"

Artemis tore his gaze from James', astonished. Alex, sleepily kneeling upright, looked equally taken aback. Pain flickered briefly over his face before he managed to school his features; Artemis had no idea what his expression must be.

"What are you saying?" Alex asked the question this time, voice low and tentative. James glanced away, and shook his head.

"Not now. You were right about that much." And he lifted his mouth to Alex's.

Artemis watched them in silence till Alex broke away with a moan. "Artemis," he breathed, just short of a command, but Artemis couldn't bring himself to move. James, however, did, clutching at him and placing kisses on his neck. Unthinkingly, he tightened a hand around James' brown locks, tugging the boy's head down and letting his eyes flicker shut. James pushed him, toppling him onto his back to slip cold hands under the hem of his shirt. A small sound slipped between his teeth.

"Artemis," Alex reminded suddenly, possessively.

Artemis ignored him, which was answer enough. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alex reluctantly glance at James. There was a great deal of jealousy in that look.

James did not pause to explain. His voice was heady and breathless against Artemis' skin as he answered, "Alex. I love you. But I don't need you."

Surprisingly, Alex didn't reply, but the calm, controlled way he left was more violent than any words.

Artemis did not let it distract him.

* * *

"James is sick."

Without waiting for Artemis to step back, Alex stepped past him into the entry hall. After a moment, the genius shut the door.

"I don't believe you," he said archly, turning around.

Alex smiled; it seemed strained around the edges. "He didn't expect you to."

"And you?"

Alex thought about it.

"I didn't expect you to, either."

The boy took his hands and without even pausing to take off his coat off pulled him towards the bedroom. Artemis almost flinched; almost pulled back, but for some reason, he did not. With the bedroom door safely closed behind him, Alex brushed his lips against the genius' bared neck. Artemis let him. Despite the cold fury that rushed through him, he could not help but shiver at even that simple touch.

"What are you doing?" He forced himself to ask finally. Alex did not even pause, fingers sliding under Artemis' shirt.

"What does it look like?" There was a smirk in the voice. For a moment, Alex sounded very much like James. The thought prompted Artemis to state the obvious.

"James isn't here."

Alex pulled back and looked around, mockingly. His voice was thick with both anger and longing when he spoke. "Apparently not." He paused, taking a shuddering breath. "And he won't always be."

Artemis was never at loss for words. Never. But he let Alex undo button by ivory button on his shirt in silence, adjusting to the breathlessness of the situation.

"There is nothing between us, Rider," he said finally, shuddering. "Nothing."

"Nothing at all," Alex agreed, pushing him down onto the duvet.

Artemis seized his face and kissed him deeply, suddenly unable to get enough of the boy murmuring against his throat. Alex's smile was openly triumphant as he combed his hand through Artemis' hair.

* * *

The next time, their names flow seamlessly; blonde, black and brown blur into each other. They are facets of a three-sided coin, and each victorious in their own right. Artemis is exultant over winning James; Alex, over winning Artemis, and James over winning them both, for each other. Because he is not always going to be there.

But for the moment, chess really has become three-player.

**A/N: So…um…not a completely happy ending? Beta'd (hopefully!) by Trunkzy the Almightyness.**

**Beta: Yes I betaed it... not much to correct, since spelling was top notch. (Aha, darling, it always is, other than my _shocking _typos. I am so pedantic **

**A/N2: As always….reviewers are love. Those who read but do not review should be shot, mind. Much love in ALL directions.  
Jen**

**A/N3: Just realized, in a strangely overemotional manner that this is the end of this fic. Aw, well. Hope you all enjoyed it…etc etc…and as always, if you ever write another of this pairing (though let me just quickly plug Trunkzy's Alex/Artemis/James!) please _do _let me know! Ditto any other odd, vibrant pairings you think I might like…I don't really bite, contrary to common belief. And following that line of thought – anyone who wishes to throw a vague _hey_! in my general direction is quite welcome and hugged in advance. Again, much love, & danke to all,  
Jenni**


End file.
